


Captain's Log

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Diary/Journal, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, I'm new to AO3 apologies fellas, M/M, Other Straw Hats Mentioned, Pre-Time Skip, Probably not the tag for this but it's in a vague journal entry style, Rare Pairings, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day XCaptain's log! Okay not really, but I asked Robin what would be a good way to explain my thoughts better and she suggested I keep a daily journal so here we are.





	Captain's Log

Day X

Captain's log! Okay not really, but I asked Robin what would be a good way to explain my thoughts better and she suggested I keep a daily journal so here we are.  
Nothing too extreme has been happening lately. The weather's been surprisingly calm according to Nami so she's trying to get us to a nice summer island for a well earned vacation! Sanji's going wild over the thought of Robin and Nami in bikinis again. Seriously how shameless is this guy? I know I should be used to it but I can never wrap my head around it.  
Oh Franky's calling me. He needs some input on a new thing he's building. Makes sense to ask the One and Only Captain Usopp~!  
Kidding! Anyways that leaves off for today!

Day X

We made it to the island safe and sound! Sanji made these nice watermelon smoothies with some banana and kiwi. He gave me one of the first ones for once!  
I mean I don't like the feminine treatment of that but hey! It wasn't leftover smoothie so I'm not complaining! It's weird though. He was acting strange giving it to me. Wonder if he's alright.  
Luffy's dragging Zoro and Nami to explore the island; they asked if I wanted to come along but I didn't want to go. The beach is so nice, why would I want to get all bitten up by bugs in the forest?  
I love adventure as much as the next man but I can't deal with mosquito bites. We've had enough of those at Little Garden.

Day X

So funny story. Apparently Bon Clay was on the island. He said he washed up here and can't remember a thing on how. His ship was nowhere in sight, so he didn't have any way of getting off the island. So of course our good ol' captain offered him to come aboard.  
I can already tell Nami isn't a fan of this.  
Though he behaves around Robin. It's probably because of the whole Baroque Works thing. I don't blame him, I'm still scared of her haha.  
I'm glad he's here to be honest. He's funny and his Devil Fruit is neat!!

Day X

Sanji and Nami seem to be getting along with Bon-chan better, which is a good thing! Having crew members hate each other isn't fun, trust me I know how it feels and I'm sure Sanji does as well.

Day X

Haha I didn't even realize I called Bon-chan a crew member.  
Or Bon-chan for that matter.

Day X

At this point Bon Clay really is a crewmate. He's having meals with us, he's joking around with us, fighting off any Marines we encounter by our side. He's like the tenth member Luffy didn't even realize he recruited.  
Thought I doubt he would've needed recruiting.

Day X

Since he's basically a crewmate now, I've started drawing him like I do the others. I can't seem to get his smile right.  
I thought it would've been like Franky's or Luffy's, large and full of energy and happiness, and it is! It's just… different somehow. It's infuriating and I'm determined to get it right!  
I remember having the same problem with drawing Brook's emotions, but just like with him I'm sure I'll get his smile down.

Day X

Bon found the sketchbook and complimented my drawings. He liked them, and said they looked really pretty and nice. He offered to model if I ever needed one.  
Why am I happy about that?

Day X

I've been drawing much more often recently. Bon often catches me and we've basically turned him trying to find where I hide my sketchbook into a game. Sometimes I let him see me put it under the floorboards, and sometimes I laugh as he tries searching for it in the crow's nest only for it to be in Franky's fridge.  
Sometimes I let him watch me draw. Sometimes he lets me lean on him while he watches me draw the landscape.  
Sometimes I don't think he's looking at the paper.

Day X

Is it egotistical to think Bon likes me?  
Not like, as a friend. I know that. He's friends with all of us.  
I mean romantically. Is that egotistical? Am I becoming Sanji?  
Ew nevermind haha I take that back.

Day X

Robin's been telling me that I've been acting strange lately. I don't get what she means.  
I've been writing in the journal just like she told me to, am I doing something wrong?  
Maybe the formatting is wrong, or maybe I'm using the wrong pen?  
I'll ask Franky if I could borrow one of his pens later. Maybe that will work?

Day X

I'm not acting weird! Am I?  
Nami asked if I was okay, Chopper just put his hoof on my forehead like he was taking note of any possible fever, Sanji asked if I needed anything to drink.  
If anything, I'm not acting weird, everyone else is! Nothing changed from the moment Bon came aboard and now! Leave me alone!

Day X

Is it wrong to like a man?

Day X

I asked Sanji about it, him being the one I know knows about love the best. He told me to not think about it, that it'll pass.  
I don't understand.

Day X

I asked Robin about it.  
She didn't answer me.  
Is that my answer?

Day X

He kissed me.

Day X

I'm so confused. I don't get it. Sanji told me that it'd pass but it's all I can think about.  
I asked Robin again, telling her about the kiss.  
She said she's known from day one.  
What did she know? She won't tell me. I feel sick. I don't feel like updating this daily anymore.

Day X

Why did Bon stop talking to me? Am I doing something wrong?  
I'll ask Franky. He should know.

Day X

Thank you Franky. You're the only person who answered me.  
Brook too, he helped.  
It's not wrong to like a man. I'm so happy.  
I can't b-----e it's okay.  
Ah shit I --- -he paper wet.  
… Am I crying?

Day X

Everytime I try talking to Bon, he avoids me by running to Luffy about something. What's going on?  
Why do I feel jealous?

Day X

They  
They surprised me.  
I didn't even realize it was my birthday today. I can't believe they remembered.  
I can't believe he remembered.

Day X

Things are back to normal. Bon watches me draw, I lean on him, we joke, we laugh.  
Only difference is we kiss now.  
It feels nice.  
I feel so embarrassed haha, I have to show this to Robin by the end of the month.

Day X

I HAVE TO SHOW THIS TO ROBIN BY THE END OF THE MONTH

Day Y

Wonderful job at keeping this daily, Usopp. I half expected you to forget. I'm very proud of you. Keep writing in this. I'll get you more when you reach the end of this journal; you can help pick it out next time <3

\- Robin

Day X

_ROBIN IT ISN'T THE END OF THE MONTH_

**Author's Note:**

> I've never used AO3 to publish anything before and this is really new to me, especially writing fanfics for this fandom.  
All this is is Usopp keeping a journal to jot down daily thoughts and stuff happens  
This has no plot whatsoever haha  
Bonsopp is a huge comfort rarepair of mine and if I need to, I will personally fill the tag with my blood sweat and tears haha  
If you have any criticisms, they're very much appreciated!


End file.
